Script Kiddie
Script Kiddies, Skript Kiddies, s'Kiddies, or Script Kittens are individuals who go about trying to cause things to happen using computers that, are either frowned upon, unexpected, or malicious in nature. The tragedy of the typical script kiddie is that he approaches software the way a priest approaches the eucharist: he is so in awe at the magic of computers, that he looks to it like a sacrament from God. He therefore does not have the patience or the mental stamina to 'hack', and so uses the scripts and programs developed by others to wreak havoc on those lazy bums who cannot bother to secure their systems. Most script kiddies spend most of their time on IRC (usually from g00ns, #calmdown on anonnet) trumpeting their 1337 h4x0r skillz. They are usually teenagers looking for social acceptance through the internet. The majority of script kiddies are boys, but there are a few boys pretending to be girls around as well. Naturally, since most of these kids are too nerdy to get a date IRL, gaining the attention of the opposite sex is often the motive for much script kiddie exploits. Crews are formed, alliances shift, jealousies inflame -- all for a little fame that the rest of the world is oblivious towards. To call someone a script kiddie is usually to insult their intelligence, saying to the person: 'you wish to be considered a hacker, but you cannot teach yourself to develop the tools necessary to accomplish what you want'. Script kiddies are known for blanking pages and writing U GOT HAXED. They also find it very fun to exploit coding vulnerabilities. Due to their usually underaged b& status, script kiddies have an obsessive tendency towards: *Making things look obnoxious in an ADHD way, meaning blinking text, animated backgrounds, and horrible forced technomusic that has nothing to do with a keygen program. *Using overly "cool" and "industrial" things like phosphor green, consoles, naïve admiration of cyber-punk, and Matrix-style hero complexes. Where this differs from your twenty-something or thirty-something hacker/coder/IT-specialist is its obsessive nature and the disconnection between the pragmatic origin (eg. phosphor screens: reality on Apple II, console: faster to write a CLI than a GUI) of the phenomenon and its superficial advertisement and bricolage. Skript kiddies use these things as a status symbol, like the(now dethroned) leading fucks of Soviet Union used the hammer and sickle. How to be a script kiddie #View source #Simply become a user of chatnets or: #Download nmap, sshnuke, a CS wallhack tool, Back Orifice, NetBus, SubSeven, and all sorts of botnet tools. #Gather and/or join a botnet. #Talk out of your ass. #Hack every IP you see. #DDoS every IP you can't hack. #Troll everyone you can't DDoS. #Hack everyone you can't troll. #Email bomb the admins you can't hack. #Brag about stuff you didn't even do. #Call other hackers script kiddies. #Troll everyone who calls you a script kiddie. #Put a floodnet on #wikipedia #Blank pages on every wiki you find. #Call everything that walks a fucktard #Download other hackers' tools then claim that you wrote them. #Get beaten up by your friends who you hacked by accident. #Get banned from the internet. #Threaten to kill yourself and blame your hacker friends when you get arrested. #Boners. #???? #Profit!